The Bear's Cat
by Loremaster98
Summary: Two years after meeting Ma'Dato, everything seemed perfect, until the war has spread to Falkreath and Ashavi, her son Borta, and her unborn are captured by Stormcloaks. The False King, Ulfric sees it as his right to own Khajiit as slaves. Ashavi must endure the struggles of being one such slave. Sequel to Thieving Assassin.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. Darkness and sobs is all I could recognize. The black hood covering my face allowed no sight. A small cramped cage is all I could feel. Sobbing was coming from my left.

"Mama?" Borta cried.

"Hush little one, everything's going to be okay." I tried comforting my crying two year old.

"Cats! Silence!" a woman yelled to us.

As I sat silent, letting darkness take mt mind, I began to remember the sounds of gagging. My mate's pleas and then his gagging. How is it, that Khajiit can be considered anything less than common house cats? An abomination and nothing more than animals?

Sadly singing today's special song that's usually meant for joy and celebration, "Happy birthday to me. Happy bir…"

"I said quiet!" the woman once again ordered as I put my head between my knees.

The birds and other wildlife remained quiet as tears silently rolled down my cheeks. Borta remained quiet as we silently cry. We've lost someone dear to them. My mate, and children's father. I was two months pregnant; in the hands of criminals. Three years ago I was one of the best thieves, but then Astrid of the Dark Brotherhood brought my mate coincidentally when I was in heat. After we unleashed their inner instincts, we were both extradited from the organizations.

"Vex do you know the way back? Our pay's on the line." A man asked the woman who gave a simple yes.

An hours ride in the cramped cage left me with a sore neck. Borta's condition is unknown to me.

"Tobor!" the man yelled as conversations overlapped around my cage, "As promised, some Khajiit. And look, one of them is a woman. Your men'll love her."

"I said I want all of 'em." Tobor asked as a hand pulled my nape through the hood, "Where's the third?"

"They killed my daddy!" Borta suddenly cries out at the mention of a supposed third.

"Explain!" Tobor ordered, "You kid, next time you have an outburst like that, and I'll cut your tongue out myself."

"Aye, the bastard put up a fight." The woman answered, "After we slashed his leg, he began to beg for us to release them and kill him instead. Bryn here just about got his boys removed and I gave the bastard another mouth on his throat."

My son fell silent as the man's hand removed the dark hood on my face. The fires blinded me after so long in darkness. The man before me was short, bald, and obese. A large scar coming over his left eye; his skin as pale as snow.

"You done good Bryn." The bald and scarred man said, "How old is she anyway? Ulfric likes 'em young you know."

"She's probably 24, 25 now." Bryn replied from his masked face, "She's young enough and only had one kid. Should be good enough for your so called king."

"As promised six hundred gold coins for two." Tobor paid the mercenaries, "As for you, cat. You're gonna be tonight's entertainment."

* * *

The whoops and shouts of the men around brought me to the brink of crying, but I couldn't cry or I'll be given another fifteen lashings. Bards played their instruments as I was forced to sexualize my dancing to avoid the whip. The continuous whooping and the occasional groping pushed me. Her son Borta crept forward to my mind as two Stormcloaks finally pulled my final layer of clothing off. I continued the forced erotic dancing nude.

"What in Oblivion is wrong with you soldiers?!" a female Stormcloak asked the men around her, "She's too young to be gawked at. What are you soldiers thinking?"

I continued my dirty dancing as the Nord woman yelled at the troops. The woman approached with an extended hand.

"Come on ma'am, you no longer need to dance for perverted pleasure." The Nord woman pleasantly said with a smile, "You want to see your son?"

"But Maren, what else are we going to do?" Tobor surprisingly pleaded, "Just for tonight? Can't one of us at least get our..."

"Tobor! Your actions were against orders!" Captain Maren drew her blade, "No one was supposed to harm the Khajiit or try to take advantage of the female. Since we're down one, you're going to take responsibility for losing the male. Got it! Now, back to work!"

With her final few words Maren led me off of the makeshift stage. I immediatly began crying into her shoulder.

"What's your name? In case you didn't hear, my name's Maren." The Stormcloak whispered to me, "It's okay, they're not going to strip you again. Not while I'm with you." The Nord woman held me close as they passed thirty men, "Soldier, give me a saber pelt."

As ordered, a Stormcloak handed the Nord woman a saber pelt. Releasing my shoulder to unravel the pelt, the Nord woman slowly wrapped the pelt around me.

"A- Ashavi." I introduced mtself, "My name's Ashavi. Where's my son? Please, take me to my son."

Maren traveled with me to the opposite end of camp. Four large cages surrounded a dead campfire. Five Khajiit women three cages, except one where the few children and infants were held.

"What are you doing to us?" I whimpers as I slowly tries backing away from the Nord, "What have we done to your people to deserve this?"

"I'm sure you heard tales of slavery centuries ago." Maren tightens her grip on me, "Ulfric Stormcloak wants to reinvent it with his own twist. That twist being he wants only female Khajiit that can… please him. I'm truly sorry for this."

Being shoved inside one of the cages, I sat in the corner and silently began sobbing. The Khajiit women around me begin trying to talk. My head falling between my knees as the women kneel next to me. What else is someone to do when you can't do anything to save your children from prison? My mind darkens around the thought of my mate dying to protect me and my son and unborn. Sleep came at a price for the remainder of the night.

* * *

 **What did you think about this. Want it to be in Ashavi's POV or the way the first one was written? Vote now**


	2. Chapter 2

The other females around me fell quiet as a guard dragged one of the cubs to the chopping block. The cub was around Borta's age, two-ish. The guard stared directly into the sobbing mother's eyes, smiling as he tied the cub down. The mother fell to her knees, begging for her daughter's life.

"What's your child's life worth to you?" the guard smiled his hideously yellow teeth, "I bet it's not much."

"Please, she's Anjjira's world! Anjjira will do anything for her!" the mother cried as the guard grabbed her nape.

"That's what I wanted to hear." The guard smiled, drawing a key, "Any of you think about charging and you're all fur coats."

I put my head between my knees as the female is taken to the area I was forced to dance. The cub began questioning where her mother was taken. I tell the cub that her mother's going to be their perverted eye fuck as she dances. So what if I swear to a cub, my mate is dead and my son is scared. What am I to do? Tell her she's free to leave and that everything's going to be alright? Stormcloak dogs.

The cage door opened and a crying female was thrown in. The same female that was begging for her daughter's life. Her black fur was matted down with blood and her eye was swelling.

"Anjjira was flogged and nearly abused. Stormcloak Maren put an end to it and sent Anjjira back." She sobbed as the Stormcloak woman, Maren, stood guard by the cages.

The Maren woman seems to value or at least show us some respect. Why is she the only Nord woman I've seen here?

"Listen, the men want you and so does Ulfric Stormcloak." Maren speaks to us, "You and your children will be his slaves to grow our food. Surely it'd be in your bones to do labor. Some of you will be consorts, but all of you will be laborers."

Putting my head back down, the females around me began doing the same, all but one.

She hissed at the Stormcloak and continued standing. Her orange fur was cut short and her red eyes glowed. Her canines were longer than normal and her flesh that was visible was pale. Who is this female?

Maren doesn't look at the female throughout her hissing. The female gives up and does as the rest of us do.

"Khari would like to know if you are vampire or blood warrior." A female asked as the pale orange female looks at her, "This one is only curious, Khari understands if you do not wish to speak."

I smile on the inside as Khari looks away from the pale Khajiit.

"Baivani. My name's Baivani." The pale orange female speaks, "I'm neither vampire or blood warrior. I'm a hunter. My sister and I were in the lake when they took us. I'm not sure where she ran, but the men that chased her never returned."

I once again put my head between my knees and attempt to sleep. The females around me wouldn't stop questioning one another. Sleep would be impossible to attain.

"How about you brown furred hunter? What can you tell Khajiit about yourself?" Anjjira asked me when I was on the brink of sleep, "What did you do before this?"

Sighing and looking at the four others with me I answer them, "My name's Ashavi and I was a mother. My mate was a farmer until the mercenaries killed him." Bland answer right? What more could I say. We're all going to be Ulfric's consorts and they don't need to know of my unborn child.

"That's good, but tell Anjjira more. Like your childhood, how you met your mate, and tell Khajiit about other jobs that you have done." She asks as I growl.

"My father was a inbreeding pedophile who forced himself onto me and my sisters! I worked with the Thieves Guild." I answer her before coming to my final answer to her questions, "That is how I met Ma'Dato, in the Thieves Guild. He was part of the Dark Brotherhood and I was in heat. I led him on a quick theft where Maven Black-Briar brought Brynjolf and Astrid. Brynjolf began to apologize for me being in heat and explained what it meant. Ma'Dato and I went back to the cistern and… mated."

A few giggle when I say mated; the others only nod at my story. Nice to know that two females are mother's; the others not so much. I may as well try to be friendly, after all we've been through, we'd need it.

"Cats! Rise, state your name, occupation, and children if any." A Nord man commands as Maren steps aside. Maren unlocks our cages and we step out, the children take their places opposite of us.

"Orange one, name, occupation, children." The man demands from Baivani.

"This one is called Baivani, she is a hunter, this one has no children." She introduces herself in third person. Perhaps this is how she'll act when we are in front of the soldiers, as a regular Khajiit.

The Nord man stood in front of each female and asked our names. Anjjira, Khari, Baivani, Zakhtar, and Ja'sha were the most prominent and interesting females. Ja'sha was a thief like I used to be and has two children. Khari bandit and is still pure, surprisingly. Zakhtar was a mercenary that has no children. Finally Anjjira, the mother who was a bard.

"You, brown fur! Speak, or by the Gods I'll skin you." The man aggressively slaps me. I hold my jaw as I look up at him with sad eyes. I was in a trance of my own thinking and ignored his question.

"This one is called Ashavi. She has one child." I resort to playing the intelligent Khajiit as he glares at me, "This one is only a mother."

The Nord turns to the children and orders them to us. Borta grabs my waist as tightly as possible with tears filling his amber eyes. He looks so much like his father. By Alkosh, I'll have to deliver a child in Windhelm! And that's if I'm allowed to by Ulfric Stormcloak!

"Alright bitches and company, on the wagons!" Maren lightly orders, handing twin infants to their mother, Ja'sha. The reason we we're called bitches is because the Nord man stood near Maren, the only soldier who has shown sorrow and regret. But why should she care, it's our freedom being taken; not hers.

Four more children are reunited with their mothers as the wagons are filled. My son places his head on my torso and looks slightly up to me.

He stirs in his seat for a moment before whispering to me, "What are we going to do about the baby?"

••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• •••

 **Maren:**

Why? I mean why, of all the people we could've taken, it had to be Khajiit. Kharjo, my love, left for Elsewyr to escape from this. I just pray that he makes it to Cyrodil. I'm surprised that the only ones captured are female and young children.

By the Gods, what is Ulfric thinking. No it's fine Maren. You're Captain Maren of the Stormcloaks, you serve under Bear-Fist you are safe. But those children. What is this war coming to?


	3. Chapter 3

**Forewarning, this chapter has three POV switches. Just make sure you know who's who.**

 **Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak:**

My men have informed me that my Khajiit will be here soon. Finally, a labor force to feed my men. Shame that I only took women and children, but I hope to win the war within the year.

"Sire, the cats are here." One of my advisors interrupts my meal.

"See to their shelter. I'll personally visit them later." I say as he hands me Captain Maren's report papers.

Sitting back in my throne I open the reports and skip around with the reading after the list:

 _Anjjira- bard, one child_

 _Ashavi- farmer, one child_

 _Ja'sha- thief, two infant twins_

 _Khari- bandit, virgin_

 _Zakhtar- mercenary, no children_

 _Baivani- hunter, no children_

 _Kishbara- mage, one infant; one child_

 _List is incomplete, many refused to tell about themselves._

I'll have to watch Khari and Ja'sha. However, Ja'sha can be controlled with threats; Khari, on the other hand, will be a little bit more difficult. On to the reports:

 _Report one,_

 _Today we've arrived in Falkreath. The men are physically tired and I've noticed the lack of females around. Hopefully my rank will keep them in line._

 _Report three_

 _Today Officer Tobor made a sexual advance on me. By the Gods, he'll be dead within the week if he keeps this up. The first Khajiit female arrived, and she had an infant._

 _Report fifteen,_

 _Tobor sent a group of mercenaries for a Khajiit family. Sadly, the male didn't survive and only the woman and son arrived. Tobor also forced the mother into erotic dancing while she was being groped. I put a stop to it because I couldn't see her be an eye fuck for my men. Tomorrow we make to Windhelm._

Interesting, Tobor made this woman dance while her son watched from the cage, probably. What I don't like is when he pays someone to do his job. I'll give him forty lashings and make him dance for the Khajiit women. Perhaps he'll derive pleasure from it. I think I may have an idea.

Khari, the bandit, is still a virgin; Officer Tobor is a man whore who'll fuck anything. Why not make her spend the day with him? Of course, I won't have the pleasure of taking her maidenhood. Give a little, gain more.

"Can't sit here all day and meet my slaves." I mumble to myself as I take my sword.

"Sire, why is it that you requested only women and children? If I may ask, his lordship." My advisor asks when I exit the city gate.

"Because I get lonely and long for a woman's touch at night." I explain when the wagons in sight, "I have needs much like you do. Only I prefer the beast race with fur."

He nods and falls silent when I stop by the wagons.

"I thought you took care of their shelter." I silently scold my advisor, who shakes his head, "See that you do or I'll have your head on a platter!"

The Khajiit around me are silent when I yell at my advisor. Good, fear is what I want from them. The children hold their mothers; I only see three infants and seven children that can walk.

"And how are we today?" I ask for an answer that doesn't come, "Frightened? Don't be. The stories of me wanting slaves is false, I want laborers to feed my men."

"What about Khajiit's children?" one with an infant on her chest asks, "What about those who still need to feed their child?"

I answer her, "You will still eat, sleep, and raise your children. But, don't try to escape; we'll hunt for you and we'll skin you alive. Or depending on my mood, you'll be thrown to the troops."

They fall silent when a tall one steps forward. She's, I'd say, around six foot tall and has orange fur. She's a tall bitch. Maybe I'll have to give her eighty lashings so she knows her place.

"This one is curious about being pregnant." She asks and completely fucked up my thoughts, "What if this one has a child in her belly and wishes for it?"

What? I don't understand a word she's saying, yet I know what she's asking, "You can have your child, but don't try escape; other than that you can do as you feel. Of course, don't attack either my guards or one another."

The Khajiit woman steps back in line and I continue to oversee what talents they may have.

This brown furred one is giving the orange one a glare. Strange. I've read up enough on their people to know they have arguments over anything possible. I also know about heat cycles. But that was just random knowledge.

 **Ashavi:**

I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. Telling them that I was pregnant was a horrible mistake. Damn it Baivani!

"Problem, young one?" the Nord jarl asks, "What are you two arguing about?"

I face him with my teeth exposed to him and growling. My son holds me tightly as I nearly leap to the jarl's throat, when his royal guard grabs my arms and forces me to kneel. No doubt this is Ulfric Stormcloak.

"You've got a fire in you; I like it. Tell me your name and then stand without a struggle." He says with a smile. He insults me by scratching behind my ear like I'm a common cat.

I spit on his boot and say "Fuck you." That was a mistake. The back of his hand slaps my face.

"Well, looks like we'll have to punish all of them. Right, Drikal?" The Imperial on my left smiles, draws a dagger, and Ulfric continues speaking, "Shave her, brand her like the others, then bring her to my quarters."

 **The Hunter:**

I have given up my names because of my oath. I stalk the forests with my bows. I am the light in the dark. I am the secret assassin the Brotherhood knows nothing of. I am known only as The Hunter.

I watch as the Khajiit are branded with the Stormcloak symbol. The only one not branded yet is a bloodied; crying mess. Her brown fur lays on the ground near her. She was shaved by a dagger while simultaneously beaten. Her squirming caused her flesh to be sliced and nearly causing her ear to be cut off. Her son, I'm guessing, is with the others.

I must wait until the timing is perfect before my plan comes to action. These poor females. I wait until night then I'll move in. I must move in. Damn empire won't do a thing for these people.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hunter:**

Dusk has fallen, and the guards withdrew many of their forces from the Khajiit. However, only one of Khajiit woman is missing: the one who was shaved. The guards took her inside the city. I pray to Alkosh for her safe return. None of them deserve this.

I leap from my tree and silently move to the shanties. The snow crunching under my feet may alert the guards to my position. Who am I kidding? These blind troops won't even put the mead down to draw an arrow. This'll be a simple mission.

I approach the first shack and enter the door. A guard spots me. The smell of alcohol on her breath means she has drunken the special mead I sent, my drug should take affect any moment now.

"Stop in the… name of… the jarl." She yawns out before hitting the floor.

I can't speak or my cover's blown, but I can write. Hopefully one of them knows how to read. I hold the page I have up to allow them to read it.

"Stay quiet until I return within the next few days. I am someone who can help you." One boy reads aloud. I nod and rub his growing mane. I dash out and prepare to go to the next shack. Hopefully the second shack has a few people that can read.

The wind blows and carries the snow westward; my mind drifts away with it to the woman I loved. I don't know who she is, I can't remember what she looks like. The phantom of her plagues my mind. I want to see her joyous smile, her silken fur, her soft laughter, and not the ghost woman she's become in my mind. I just want to remember who she is forever.

My mind is brought back from regret when I hear crying from the second shack.

 **Ashavi:**

"Hush, you're okay mama." My son whispers as I gently rock him in my arms while I'm sobbing.

No it's not okay. Ulfric threatened Borta's life and somehow discovered that I was pregnant and not Baivani. If only I had died alongside Ma'Dato. Ulfric has done unspeakable things to me and defiled my life bond with Ma'Dato. I wipe my eyes and feign a smile to my son. I'm trying to keep my teeth from chattering.

I'm freezing without my fur. Zakhtar may be in heat due to her nuzzling everyone in the shack. I wish she would nuzzle me, because I'm freezing. For just a minute, I would let her nuzzle me for warmth.

The guard outside mumbled something, then the door was opened. A male, by the scent of him, entered. His body was covered in a black and grey cloak, his face was hidden, all that was exposed was the fiery amber under the mask. He held a note up to us.

"He wants us to be silent until he returns in a few days." Anjjira read the note to those who couldn't, like me. The male nodded before his eyes locked to mine.

Ma'Dato. That's who this has to be, Ma'Dato. My mate, he's alive! I just knew it! His fiery eyes would never be extinguished.

I stand and place one of my hands on his mask. I begin to remove the mask when he pushes me away.

"Ma'Dato?" I whisper, shocked at him pushing me away.

He shakes his head and then puts a small item in my hand. I don't want to believe that this is another male; I want this to be my Ma'Dato.

He turns and leaves the shack. The other females whisper between one another. Ma'Dato walked out and left us.

"We understand your anger, but it was for the best." Zakhtar purrs putting her head on my shoulder, "You can show that male you are capable without him, you can please me to show him."

I nuzzle her back and thank her for the offer. But I can't defile my life bond with Ma'Dato any further even if he doesn't care. Why should he? He's dead. A chill shoots up my spine and I remember why.

"Zakhtar, I don't want to mate. I need warmth, could you nuzzle me?" I ask, afraid of what the others would think of me. She nods, as does the rest of the females. All of them swarm me and form a living fur coat.

 **Captain Maren:**

"What now, Captain?" Ulfric grumbles, standing from his bed. I heard horrible things from the hall and saw the Khajiit brought out in tears.

"Sire, all Khajiit in Skyrim are dead, here, or in other provinces." I say to him.

Bastard. The infamous Nord man, Ulfric Stormcloak. I don't know why I decided to join the rebels. I do know I don't like it.

"Excellent, bring me some mead and we'll celebrate." He sporadically demands as I jump back at his movements.

Sighing, I exit the chamber and find a servant. I tell him to take mead to Ulfric then leave for the shacks.

Kharjo. My sweet Kharjo is gone. To Elsewyr, hopefully. My hope has always been false, so why not now? Especially when I received reports of two Khajiit men being captured at Riften. I pray to Alkosh that he is safe.

Listen to me. Years of being with him has turned me into a Khajiit at heart. I won't forget the time my mother met him. She was so angry, and he… he was so kind to her. My sweet Kharjo.

"Help." A raspy voice whispers from the shadows of Windhelm. It's all around me, "Help. Help me. Help." I put my hand on my blade and prepare for a fight when the voice is louder and much faster, "Help. Help us. Help." I keep walking to the gate until at last the whispers stop.

Lowering my guard, I open the city gate and continue to the Khajiit shacks.

"HELP!" The voice yells when I'm facing a black phantom of Khajiit, "You. You did not help my people. You did not protect my daughters and sons. They have wronged none; now you must share their pain." He says forming a blue flame in his black hand.

His hand vanishes into my body and the flame cools my innards. My blood boils from the cold flame. I yell as my bones and muscle conform to the magic. I look to my stomach and see his hand is out of me.

"Come three days time, you will know true pain of being a sheep in wolf's clothing." He says before vanishing into a purple vortex.

I can't feel my hand. I can't feel my anything! Just… darkness.

 **Sorry, but some family matters have come up last week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Captain Maren:**

Gods, I'm so cold. I'm so cold. My feet, I can't feel them. The last thing I remember is that dark Khajiit phantom. Everything is numb. I try to open my eyes and I'm blinded by a light. My eyes blur to the dark shadows dancing around me.

"She's waking. Step back, give her some room." I hear the woman's voice order as my legs spasm, "Back up, back up."

Slowly my eyes are able to make out shapes of cats. No, not cats; Khajiits.

"Miss Maren, are you alright?" an orange blur asks.

My tongue is limp and my neck is held in place by a brown and pink blur's knees. I can't answer her. What did that dark phantom do to me? Why am I limp and freezing.

"Does anyone know a spell for stamina or something to help her speak?" the brown and pink blur asks. Nothing.

I'm in for a long night. Or day. Why would these people help me? It should be the other way around.

My thoughts are filled with Kharjo. I forced him away when I joined Ulfric's army. I still want to see his sandy fur, and my daughter's golden fur pelt.

The door slams open and the Khajiit women around me gasp in what I assume is fear.

 **Ulfric Stormcloak:**

"Tobor! Where is your sister?" I ask the drunken officer, "Where is my captain?"

"I don't know sire." The pudgy red face answered me, "Last I saw her, was heading to the shacks."

I thank my drunk officer and leave. My army, the empire's primary threat, is nothing but drunks and farmers. I've been able to catch a few good men, even though they aren't men.

Sighing, I head to my slave shacks. Maren better have a good excuse for being out here. I open the city gate and continue down the snowy field.

The Khajiit in the first shack cower as I wake them. The two infants cry as their mother's attempt to calm them. I love the sound of that. I look around the shack and find no trace of my captain. I slam the door and make my way to the second shack.

I kick the door open and hear my slaves gasp. They are gathered around something I can't see yet.

"Move." I order the orange furred one.

As she steps aside, I see Captain Maren lying between my latest conquest's knees. The brown furred Khajiit, Ashavi if I recall correctly, steps away from my captain and backs into a wall as I come closer.

"What did you do to my guard captain?" I keep my fist from knocking her teeth out, "Tell me, or I'll have a new fur coat."

"This one did nothing! This one swears!" Ashavi quickly answers when I grit my teeth, "This one went to relieve herself and found Captain Maren lying in the snow."

I toss her to the ground and pin her head down with my boot.

"Any of you who think you can lie to me, or injure my guards will be punished." I announce to the group, "Her punishment for lying is to be given to the guards for the day. Get up whore!"

"No! No, please!" she begs me to release her, "This one did nothing wrong. This one swears. Please, this one doesn't want to."

"Sire." I hear a raspy voice call me, "She did nothing to me. Someone summoned a spirit to attack me. She found me. Let her go."

My fist grips the Khajiit's nape harder and I hear the cat squeal in pain. My guard captain just ordered me to do something. Unacceptable!

I throw Ashavi at Maren, "Live with the slaves; then you'll see!"

I slam the door again and head back to my palace. I have a tough job, sitting here and ordering soldiers, and she thinks she can take over my slaves? She'll come crawling back to me soon enough.

I feel like I'm forgetting about something. Her rank. I forgot to take her rank. I can't go back, because that'll make her think I'm sorry and apologetic. You won't win this Maren.

"Tobor, you're going to raze the Khajiit shelters." I order the fat man, "Your sister is to be treated as the Khajiit. Understand."

"It shall be done my lord." He confirms my orders have reached his brain, "As for Maren, she is still captain of the guard."

"Tobor, you are now captain." I tell him when I sit upon my throne, "Maren is now a cat surrounded by the bear's army."

 **The Hunter:**

"Do you realize who you have given our gift to?" Grand Master asks as I nod.

I gave it to Captain Maren, the only one to show sympathy to the Khajiit. If anyone will appreciate the gift, it will be her.

"You also know that I wanted the gift to be given to a deceased warrior." Grand Master sighs holding his maw, "Go to Falkreath, and revive the fallen warrior. If we're lucky, the Gods will send him to us. Here is the last known location."

I nod and carry my bag of belongings to my horse: a wedding ring, ruby circlets, and my wife's bow. I pray she'll remember how to use it. The first time I saw her use it, we were doing a robbery in Riften. I can just faintly see her cry from the dreams I've been having. All the energy she once had vanished when something horrible happened to her. Sithis help me with the fight against the Stormcloaks.

I rub my horse's head and hop on his back. He no longer fights me from my bloodied mask. The mask is for the ones around me; not me. If my face was shown, my wife, whoever she is, would be slaughtered.

I kick my stallion's side and we head off to find this deceased warrior. The world slows down when my mind drifts from the void and back. For the past few days, I've learned to relax and let Sithis take my spirit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ashavi:**

An orange glow wakes me. Slowly, I look around the shack. The outside wall is an orange glow while we're inside.

"FIRE!" Ja'sha shouts while grabbing her twin infants, "Run! Save the children!"

I am half asleep and stumble to my feet. The females trample one another attempting to escape.

"Mama! Mama!" a young child begs and I frantically search for my son.

Borta is holding a girl his age, in the rear of the shack, and have tears in their innocent eyes. I wrap my arms around both children and try to carry them outside of our burning shelter. Three females, Khari, Zakhtar and Kishbara, block the exit by trying to leave at once.

Kishbara is holding her suckling cub to her chest and her son, Ja'Rava, pulls two females back enough to let his sibling and mother escape. Khari looks at me with the crying cubs and leaves. Anjjira is searching for her lost daughter and allows the cubs and I through.

The girl in my arm shouts past my ear, "Mama!"

Anjjira turns around and has a relieved look filled with fear at the girl in my arm. I run outside and put both cubs down and find that Anjjira isn't with us.

I run back to the shack to search for Anjjira. She has a child, and I'll be damned if the girl is orphaned. The shack began collapsing when I entered. Anjjira is laying under a burning support and her fur is engulfed in flame. A black shadow comes from the rear of the shack and carries me outside. A fiery beam causes his mask to be set aflame. I fight against him in hopes of saving Anjjira. As soon as he carried me outside, the rest of the shack collapsed in on itself.

When my savior sets me next to the children, he removes his mask to keep from burning. His face frightens me.

Ma'Dato. My mate, Ma'Dato is standing in front of me without glancing at me. His amber eyes close and allows the wind to blow through his mane.

I try to examine him further, but I can't bring myself to do it. I've already seen his scars and that was when we were in Falkreath. I don't want to find the scar that nearly killed him. His eyes lock with Maren's and he steps closer to her.

She stares back with fear, and I can see why. Ma'Dato forms a blue flame in his fist and penetrates through Maren's chest. She calls out in pain after Ma'Dato removes his hand. She falls silent moments later.

"Ma'Dato," I beg my unloving; unmoved mate, "Please don't go. I want you to help us. Your children need you. Please? "

He glares at me before I see a bit of pain in his eyes.

 **The Hunter:**

This female is on the verge of tears when I glance back toward her. Her emerald green eyes are a whisper in my mind; her lonesome face holds a familiarity. She said we have children. I want to help my people, but I can't. The Grand Master is angry at me for disobeying him again.

I've done my duty to speed up Maren's transformation process. I pray the Grand Master will recognize her. I need to disappear before the guards come

I summon my energy to conjure a bright mage light to mask my escape. Before I release the mage light, I look back to the shaved female. Shaved. Shave. Shavy. Shavi. Ashavi!

I allow the mage light to dispel in my hand as I run to embrace my mate. I remember who my mate is. I remember hearing her laughter. I remember our son and unborn. I remember everything.

"Daddy!" my son yells latching onto my neck. I recoil in pain from his hold and grasp my throat.

"Ma'Dato? What's wrong?" Ashavi asks when I spit blood from my mouth.

I wish I could tell her. My vocal chords were severed when the mercenaries took them from me. Had Grand Master not helped I would've died. His healing spells came at a price though, amnesia.

The other females stare at our reunion. Some have smiles; others look like they want me to die.

I take Ashavi's palm and trace our symbols on it with my claw. After drawing my message I summon the mage light and escape through their brief blindness.

 **Ulfric Stormcloak:**

I'm staring into the night sky of Windhelm and take in the sounds of screaming from outside the gates. Captain Tobor must have waited until the slaves were asleep to destroy the shacks. For every Khajiit dead I'll give him twenty lashings.

"Jarl Ulfric, we have scouting reports of an Imperial battalion moving from the south and another from the east." The ensign delivers, "Sire, the enemy has deployed a raiding party to liberate your slaves."

I nod at the young soldier and answer, "Bring the slaves in the city and have them stay near my palace.

 _ **Months later, Ulfric Stormcloak:**_

The Empire has failed to make a successful attack on my city. The slaves are malnourished, except one. Ashavi and her bastard child.

I sit upon my throne and watch the few, surviving, Khajiit children marvel at me.

Four children wander the Palace of Kings: Borta, Ashavi's bastard, Matani, the one Ashavi adopted after the burning of the shacks, Tsanji and Laknar, Ja'sha's twin toddlers.

"Stop it! I'm not a Horker Face!" this horrid sound came from a child. Then I hear one of them crying. Gods I hate children.

"Tsanji, apologize to your sister." Borta demands politely from the angry toddler.

Matani moves her white fur from her face and smiles.

"Maren! Get in here!" I order my previous captain.

A blonde furred Khajiit steps into the throne room and softly asks the children to follow her back outside.

"Maren, try to keep your kind inline." I warn the blonde Khajiit. She nods and continues to take the children out.

Why would I let them in here? Oh yeah, I thought I would gain my slaves trust by letting their offspring in my palace.

I'm still curious about how a Nord woman turned into a Khajiit. Maybe some sort of new alteration spell. I need to send some soldiers to the college to learn how to do this magic.

"My liege, one of your slaves is going into labor." My city guard reports.

Sighing, I tell him to try to get her to a healer or someone that knows how to deliver a child.

When's the last time I slept? Three; Four days ago?


	7. Chapter 7

**Maren:**

I smile at the four cubs around my Khajiit body. The females have accepted me as one of their own; as have their children. The second night the Khajiit spirit came, I learned that the spirit was Ashavi's dead mate. Well, presumed dead mate.

Ulfric refuses to step down from the rebellion. I have been punished many times for being a Khajiit woman. I still wish to know how I, a previously Nord, woman was transmogrified into a Khajiit. I wonder if Kharjo or my daughter will recognize me like this.

"Maren." A guard purrs seductively from her secluded position, "Come over here."

I do as I'm told, otherwise Ulfric will let the guard barracks have at me, again. And I was passed between the twenty guards for eight hours non-stop.

The guard slaps my face and grabs my nape. She pulls me to her face and dominates my mouth with her tongue. Moments later, she throws me towards the four children watching the strange scene.

"That never happened. Understood, cat?"

I nod and exit the palace. The Khajiit women are huddled around a screaming one. She sounds pained. I move closer to see who.

 **The Hunter:**

"Ma'Dato, so good to see you again my friend." The old warrior says in a cheerful tone, "What are you doing here? This is a war for soldiers, not assassins."

I glare at him for a second then lead him to a tent.

"Cat got your tongue?" the warrior teases at my race. If I could, I would hiss at him.

I begin scrawling a message he should be able to read. I include details of why I'm here and how I plan on resolving it.

"You had your speech taken by a sword cutting your throat. And Ulfric has Khajiit women and children inside; your wife and children are inside as well. I thought you only had one kid?" he idiotically asks.

I angrily scrawl on the page again.

"Damn, wear a goat skin or something when mating." He jokes.

That pisses me off. He is the Dragonborn, yet he can't take this seriously. I unsheathe my claws and unleash my anger on him. He chuckles after feeling the blood from his jaw. I turn to and look to the city.

Why would Ulfric take my mate and offspring, while I nearly die. He'll answer to the Hero of Kvatch or me in the void. I look to the Dragonborn in time to get a few teeth knocked out.

"Don't ever do that again!" he shouts at me.

I spit two teeth out and stare into his eyes. The dragon is in his soul and heart, but it's also in his aggression.

"Is there a problem here?" Legate Rikke asks as I square up to Dovakiin, "I said, is there a problem here?"

I huff and climb up a tree to escape from this place. I stare directly into the palace courtyard of Windhelm and I swear I faintly see her. She's lying on the ground surrounded by the females. My view is not as detailed as I wish. I faintly here screams echoing from the mountains. I close my eyes and try to pretend that everything never happened. That the war never started, that Ulfric is dead, that I was never in the cistern after our first mating. Perhaps Ashavi would still be a thief and I a random assassin. Alkosh and Mara have brought us together though. Some love story. Female in heat, we mate, and a few months later we have children.

Then I hear shouts come below me, "Fus Ro Dah!"

I am pushed upwards with an unrelenting force. I flail my arms and attempt to grab the tree I was just in. I miss and come plummeting down. I would be screaming in fear if I had my voice. The rocky ground is closer with every passing moment.

I'm feet away from the ground when something big grabs me. I look up to see a blood red dragon. Shit!

"Excellent timing, Odahviing." The Dragonborn greets the monster who is still flying.

"I heard your thuum and knew you were here. Your friend pissed himself but," The red beast speaks, "I see a spark in this Kaaz that speaks to me. He lost his mate."

That's surprisingly accurate. If only he'd put me down.

"As you wish kaaz." The dragon says before dropping me above the ground.

How can he hear my thoughts?

"Your will to fight for your family is honorable. I recognize your strength." He growls after landing, "Your mother and father were the same. They died when protecting you from bandits. Astrid came to kill your parents and finds them dead. You would have joined them had she not heard you crying for a teat."

How does he know this?

"Sithis declared you as his champion. You gave it away to become a family man. The stars paint your destiny." The red dragon finishes.

I look into my palm to seek the truth. Astrid told me 'all truth is in your hand. You must seek it.'

I don't see it. I see my hand and scarred flesh. I'd love to see my future; sadly I am ignorant of it.

 **Ulfric Stormcloak:**

I tell the slaves to line up and face the palace gates. This is a bad idea, I know it.

"Cats! Inside!" Tobor orders them, "Except for you, Khari."

She stays put, but her fear shows through her fur. She knows what I want from her.

"Knees, now." Tobor commands as the last of them enter my palace.

Khari does as told. She already begins shaking. Excellent.

I step forward and grab her nape. Her eyes lock to me. She has tears in them. Khari knows better than to value anything other than gold.

I bring my mouth next to her ear and gently whisper, "You're mine, and don't think you can cheat my men out of a good time. I sent you to the barrack for a reason."

She begins sobbing at my vague anger, "Please, I don't want to mate with them."

I turn to Tobor and smile, "She doesn't want to. Let me give you a new order. Go to my chambers and…"

"Siege! Siege!"

Gods, why now? I release Khari and follow her inside to the throne room.

"My liege! Dragon!" an officer reports.

"Impossible. The Dragonborn killed them all." I counter her information.

"All but seven. He rides into battle aboard the red beast. Archers have fire arrows on standby." She says before stepping back to Maren.

Maren seems to shy away from her. I will use it to my advantage later. Make her and the soldier… you know.

I wield my blade and prepare a small dispatch of troops to hold the courtyard and main gate. The dock is my escape route should I be surrounded. Let them come. Let them know true war.


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys better like me on Amino, or I'll watch you sleep through your computer. Yeah, I see you at night. Don't make me come in there. Just kidding… or am I? Enjoy, if you can.**

 **The Hunter:**

I'm coming for you Ashavi. You, Borta, and our second born will be safe. I will personally rip out Ulfric's throat.

"Cat! Take the Courtyard." Legate Rikke orders as I draw my oil covered blade.

Grand Master is beside me. He was a guard for Akhari, until the Stormcloaks killed her. I have only seen his face once, like many of the other male Khajiit, he hides behind a mask.

"The jarl will pay for his crimes. Help me save my Maren and I will release you from your service to me." Grand Master calls over our thundering cavalry charge, "We've been waiting for this moment since the kidnapping of our females."

I have my horse sprint onto the bridge; into a group of Nord soldiers. They yell as I use the flame spell to ignite my blade. They cower before throwing their weapons down and leaping over the bridge to the icy water below.

"Don't forget about us." A thick accented Nord man calls behind me.

The Dragonborn and his dragon are hovering over the bridge.

Fuck! At least it'll be easier to get to the palace with him. I focus on the gate and wait for the other Legionnaires.

"Kharjo, your Grand Master, is rallying your other Khajiit." Rikke says with three Nord men dead at her boots, "Head in and secure the gateway."

I don't want to go and fight for death. I want to fight for my family. Why should I ever fear another man if he is a spineless coward?

 **Ashavi:**

I couldn't stand when Ulfric ordered us to stand in line. My newborn daughter looks exactly like her mother, me. Her brown pelt, green eyes, and innocent curiosity. I don't have a name for her yet. Perhaps I'll name her after my mother, Talnja. But for now I'll wait until Ma'Dato saves me.

"Khari, bow before me." One of the two guards commands the virgin bandit.

"This one doesn't want to mate with you. She wants a strong bandit warrior to take her."

The guards shove her head down and try to conquer her. She begins fighting against the Stormcloaks. Others join Khari, including Zakhtar and Maren.

"Get away from her. She wants no one." Three females hiss at the guards, "Khajiit want honor when mating; not forceful action."

I watch Zakhtar unsheathe her claws with the others. They are going to fight back.

My daughter cries out for me to comfort her. She reminds me of Borta. Oh, fuck! Where's my son and Matani?

"Borta?! Matani?! Where are you?" I shout over the celebrating females. I missed the guards dying from their claws.

"Ashavi! Ashavi!" Matani cries running from the throne, "Borta, he's… he's… he's holding a blade. Said he'll kill Ulfric. He tried lifting it, but it's too heavy and he cut his hand off."

As a mother I want to get to my son, but I can't move after having my second. I try moving my leg, but I can't.

"Khari! Follow Matani to my son; bring him to me if you can. Please, it's urgent!" I frantically call to the group. Khari manages to hear me and follows my adopted daughter.

My heart's about to jump out of my chest. Why couldn't I keep him near me? I'm a horrible mother. Who sends their child away so they wouldn't see their mother in pain? I'm a bad parent.

I can't mope over my decision for long, because Ulfric Stormcloak orders me to give my newborn daughter to Matani for unknown reasons.

 **Ulfric Stormcloak:**

Ashavi does as I order and sits there looking at me. I gesture to my royal guard to grab the whore. She puts up a horrible struggle and frantically hisses, but that's all she can do.

I head to my chambers with the slave and wait for the sounds of battle downstairs.

"You'll burn in Oblivion for this. They always do." She spits poison at me, "My mate will rip out your throat after slowly skinning you and throwing salt into your fleshless body."

I laugh for no reason, "My mate this, my mate that. What makes him special?"

My smile vanishes with each word, "He was the Dark Brotherhood's favorite assassin before we mated. He killed my father with his bare hands. He built a home for us. He's survived getting his throat slashed by your men."

Fuck. He needs to die first. The Dragonborn and I will have a thuum fight and I'll win. The assassin is going to be a tough fight. If I could get him to fight me with his fists then I'll shout him apart.

I smile again and look back to the motionless Ashavi. Her green eyes are wide open, but her breathing is slow.

She gazes back to me and mumbles something I can't hear. I make her repeat it while coming near her mouth.

"I said fuck you." She bites into my ear.

I begin punching her skull in hopes of getting free. My fists only inspire her to continue biting my ear.

"Let go! Damn it whore, I said let go!" I shout, pulling my head away from hers.

I grasp my ear to keep the blood from pooling on my face. Ashavi spits blood from her mouth and… my ear!

I force my knee to her nose and hear the woman's bones break. She immediately begins crying and holding her nose.

"Bitch!" I yell at her, "My intentions were more than a conversation. Do you remember the first day you fucked me? We're doing that again."

She either ignored me or can't hear me because she is still holding her nose and crying her eyes out. Her hands are covered in her own blood.

I take Ashavi's hands and tie them above her head. Her nose is bent upwards and sideways. That's what she gets.

"Ugly whore." I scoff at her and begin removing my armor then her ragged clothing.

"My liege! The courtyard has fallen! We are holding the palace doors, but many have been routed from the main hall." My advisor tells me through the door.

Fuck! I've got a new idea. Won't be pretty but it'll work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ulfric Stormcloak:**

"Spearhead the offensive. Use the Khajiit women as shields and…" I order and wait for the door to crash open, "archers!"

The Imperial Legion collapses at our slaves' feet. My archers have built a higher platform out of the tables. My remaining soldiers brace for a phalanx attack. If the , Imperial Legion is smart, they'll retreat. But war is never that simple. The legionnaires charge, shields forward and above. Their swords are like the edges of a serrated blade, terrifying, but not as effective as they would like.

The human fortress stops and opens in the center. A black shadow comes from within and points to me. This is Ashavi's mate, it is a mistake on his part. I release Ashavi and step forward.

"You and I are both men of honor." I stoically call him in an attempt to hide the fear, "I challenge you to a dual. Bare hands."

A silver dagger near my feet is all I get.

"Is that an acceptance of the duel?"

The Khajiit shoved through my soldiers and takes a fighting stance against me. I guess kitty wants to die. The Khajiit removes his mask and I am not pleased with his expression, silence, or weaponry. A bow and arrow are on his back and a golden sword by his side.

His teeth are revealed and his mouth is moving in a growling motion. I can't stand that look, especially the ones my men are giving me. They're expecting me to execute the cat, but his anger will be a problem.

He motions for me to start the battle. I channel my voice and shout him to Oblivion. The cat's gone completely. No blood, no bones, nothing.

"Vic…" I hoarsely shout at my men when he grabs my cape.

The Khajiit's still alive. His eyes are burning through me now. The Khajiit slashes his claws into my neck. He's ruined my voice; I can no longer use my thu'um.

I'm in a fuck fest now. My men released their slaves and try fighting against the empire. A fist connects to my side.

My attention is brought back to the Khajiit fighting me. He'll kneel before the true king or die without a head. That's right, I'll use my axe to decapitate him. Like I would truly fight fairly.

 **Ashavi:**

Ma'Dato is attacking Ulfric with an ungodly fury. Has Sithis given him the strength to kill a jarl, or is Ulfric a weak king.

Zakhtar and Khari drag me from the battle. My mate, he's armed with my bow and his sword. I know Ma'Dato is a servant of Sithis, but fighting with bare hands is not his style. His anger is consuming him. He would die for Borta, Talnja, and I.

Ulfric tries to attack with a high left hook; Ma'Dato ducks and retaliates with his claws. Ma'Dato spins around the jarl and ties the cape around his throat. Could killing a man who thinks himself as a god be this simple.

No. Ulfric removes the fur and elbows my mate. Ma'Dato releases a muted hiss and slashes into the jarl's robes.

"Ashavi?" Matani asks me, "What's wrong with your legs?"

It's a simple answer: I can't just stand up after giving birth, not without healers, "You'll discover when you're older."

"Mama!" Borta calls behind me. His tiny arms wrapping around my neck.

I immediately look at both of his hands. Neither are missing, but the left is split to his wrist between his middle and ring fingers.

"What happened? I know how to stop the bleeding!" I don't know how to stop the bleeding. He's going to lose his hand and it's my fault.

"I do too. My mama taught me before the fire." Matani says. Thank the Eight.

"Show me what you know and I'll help."

Matani's palms glow with the healing spells. Borta cringes at the sight of his destroyed flesh. Matani gently whispers soothing words to him and continues helping him.

Something hits my hip as four arrows land in by lap. My bow and arrow sit across me.

Ma'Dato is underneath the false king and I see his fire being extinguished. What do I do? I've not used it in years. I need to do something or my mate will die.

I grab my bow and notch an arrow. My breathing stills and I draw the arrow. I will kill him, I will kill Ulfric. The arrow releases and sails through the air. My heart stops beating as the arrow enters Ulfric's ribs.

 **The Hunter:**

"Ahhh! FUCK!" Ulfric releases my throat as he yells in pain.

Ashavi is still a great shot after two and a half years of being a settler. I kick my legs up and toss the jarl on his back. Rolling over, I prepare my final attack. My palms heat up before my fists catch flame.

"I yield! I yield!" the false king begs.

I bring my mouth next to his only ear and roughly and quietly growl, " _Where was my mercy?"_

"Ma'Dato! Hold!" Grand Master Kharjo demands, "Respect his yield and respect the Empire."

Gods damn it! Fuck the Empire! Fuck the war. Fuck all of them.

I raise my fist and aim for Ulfric's face. My flaming fist begins its rushed attack.

I'm caught by two thick hands, "Not the time Ma'Dato." Dovakiin says with my flames burning out.

I look at the battlefield. All Stormcloaks are dead or prisoner. I look to my mate: two cubs and a newborn are with her.

"Let the cat kill me." Ulfric hoarsely demands, "I owe him this. He beat me in a duel; so he must kill me."

The Dovakiin laughed his response, "You're not getting out of Imperial law. You're to be tried and executed."

"Thought you would say that." Ulfric smiles and quickly attacks.

His axe enters into my stomach. It's only a flesh wound, but the attack sends me into attack. Ashavi and the others gasp and set my fists aflame once more. I bring my fist into his face and watch it explode.

"You… you killed him." Grand Master Kharjo says before a honey furred Khajiit woman tackles him.

"I knew you weren't gone! I knew I would see you again!" she cries into Grand Master's chest.

So that's what the gift did. It turns humans into Khajiit. I might use it on the Dragonborn, given the fact I still know how to cast it.

"Get off me, female." Grand Master Kharjo orders the confused woman, "I have to find my mate, Maren."

The female motions at herself, "It's me Kharjo. That," she points to me, "phantom did this."

I ignore the two arguing Khajiit and move to my mate.

Ashavi is on the verge of passing out with a newborn in her arms and Borta is cringing at his hand. A cub is slowly healing his hand. She'll end up killing him with weak restoration. I kneel beside her and offer my healing spells with the cubs. The girl shies away from my bloodied hand and stops her healing spells.

"I knew you would kill him." Ashavi says on the ground, "You always have killed for us. We have two more cubs in the family now. Matani the older cub and Talnja your newborn, your two new daughters."

I look at the newborn first, her pelt and eyes are like Ashavi's. The smile spreads across my face and I look to the nervous cub. Her white pelt and brown eyes remind me of the sabre cats up here. She gazes at me and quickly looks away.

What kind of life do I owe her? Her mother's dead; her father's dead. I'll give her a damn good life.

I finish healing Borta's hand and focus on Ashavi. I recall a certain spell for mother's who have just given birth. I summon my remaining energy and focus on Ashavi. Her hips nerves; and her leg muscles are the first to be affected by the spell. Relief comes across her face when she moves her toes. It seems that everything worked out for me. I saved my mate and offspring.

What awaits us later in life at Lakeview manor is not yet written in the clouds. I know I need to build a new bed and crib. What more could Skyrim throw at us?

 **If you read this far congrats. I had high hopes and then it died. Sorry about this. But I do have a poll up for a new story.**


End file.
